Locked In
by bookqueen30
Summary: When Emily and Penelope are kidnapped by a psychopath, they meet young Kia Marshall. Terrified, Kia tells them everything she knows about this unsub and about her tragic home life. Can the BAU save them in time? Or can Emily and Penelope outsmart this unsub and get them all out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia were sat at a quiet bar in the mall, chatting about what they were going to do on their vacation.

"I think i'm just going to chill with Sergio." Emily laughed, Sergio was Emily's cat. "I know I have a sad life!"

"No! I'll be playing video games! Now that's a sad life." Garcia said, taking a sip of her drink.

The two women were so absorbed in their conversation, that they didn't notice the man watching them. His eyes lit up with excitement. He knew they were the ones he wanted, they would be perfect. He also knew it was a dangerous game taking two agents from the FBI. He knew they would hunt him down and he smiled as he thought about it - he liked a challenge. He saw them stand up to leave and he started up his car engine, he was sat in a fake taxi. He didn't know how well it would work after all they were FBI agents, they weren't stupid. He saw them walking towards him and he prayed that they would take the bait. There was a quiet tap on his window and he rolled it down. The 2 woman were clearly drunk, he secretly smiled to himself as they were clearly ready to let their guard down.

"Can we hitch a ride?" the woman with brown hair said, laughing.

"Sure. Hop in the back." The man said, gladly. He knew their names, he knew their everyday activity. He knew where they worked, where they lived. He'd been stalking them for weeks now.

The two woman climbed into the back of the fake taxi and fastened their seat belts. The man was thinking that a car crash was the least of their worries, in fact it would save them from the terror they would feel in a few hours.

"Where are you two lovely ladies off?"

"Just up to Darius's." The brown haired woman said, he knew her name was Emily Prentiss. The other one, Penelope Garcia was laughing at her friend.

"Off we go."

Kia Marshall sat in her usual corner of the underground pit. It was basically a pit like someone had dug a huge hole and and then put a hatch in the ceiling. She was alone now. Once, there had been more girls, just like her. But he had took them all, one by one. She couldn't remember how long she had been here, it felt like years, but realistically it must of only been a few weeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest and silently sobbed. It wasn't as if she had anywhere to go even if she ever got away, which she doubted. She had been passed from foster home to foster home and they probably didn't even care she'd gone missing. Lost in thought, Kia didn't even notice the noise of the car up above until it was right over her. He was back. He'd told her that he was going to find 'fresh meat', that's what he called the girls. She heard screaming and struggling up above. She retreated as far as she could go into her corner, she was scared. The hatch flew open and he slung a woman into the pit. She wasn't as young as the others, she looked in her 30's. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing jeans and a t shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, jumping up and down at the hatch. Kia heard the screams of another woman and then she fell into the pit and slammed into the floor. She looked around the same age as the brown haired woman, she had blonde hair and had a slightly odd dress sense. Not that that matters now, we were all going to die anyway.

"Fucking creep!" The blonde woman screamed. "Let us go!"

"Our team will hunt you down and kill you! We're FBI agents!" The brown haired one yelled.

The man poked his head down the hatch and smiled.

"I'm fully aware of that. Have fun." He looked over at me and waved. Then he slammed the hatch down and it all went dark.

The blonde haired woman let out an almighty scream. Kia put her hands over her ears and cried. They were always hysterical when they first came in, so was she, it was human instinct to be afraid.

"Please stop." Kia whispered, rocking back and forth. The woman kept shouting and screaming to be let out. "Please stop!" Her voice raised. The woman stopped. Kia took her hands away from her ears and lit the lantern the man had given her weeks ago. The pit lit up, showing the size of it and also that there were 2 buckets and a few blankets. The two woman gasped as they looked up at her.

"Please stop screaming, no one can hear you. Believe me, I've tried." Kia said, getting up and walking across to them.

"Oh my god." The blonde haired woman said. "You're a child."

"I'm Kia."

"I'm Emily." The brown haired woman said, going to shake Kia's hand. She flinched away. "Sorry. Matter of habit."

"I'm Penelope." The blonde haired woman said, drying her tears. The two woman automatically felt responsible in keeping this girl safe and less scared. They knew she was probably terrified.

"How long have you been here?" Garcia asked, warily. Not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "A few weeks, a month. It's hard to keep track down here, all the days just roll into one."

"How old are you?" Emily asked.

"16."

"You look younger than that."

The girl shrugged again and turned away.

"This is my corner. You can have anywhere you want."

"Are you not scared?" Penelope asked, feeling sorry for the girl and knowing she was for some reason lying about her age.

"I'm absolutely terrified."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have a case guys." Agent Aaron Hotchner shouted across the behavioral analysis unit. "It's a bad one."

The team all rushed towards the briefing room, not noticing that someone was missing. It was 9am, nearly 10 hours since the kidnapping.

They all took their seats and waited.

"Where's Prentiss?" Hotch asked, looking confused. "She's never late."

The team all looked worried as Hotch dialled Emily's number.

"Straight to voicemail."

Derek Morgan got up and went out of the room, they all knew he was asking Garcia to check Emily's last known phone location. A couple of minutes passed before her came back into the room looking flustered.

"Garcia's not in her office." Derek said.

"What?" Hotch said with a worried look on his face.

"Voicemail." Derek said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "They went out for a meal last night, at TJ's."

"Guys, we have a situation. Prentiss and Garcia wouldn't not turn up for work. We need to investigate this on the sideline. JJ present the case to the rest and i'll go and make some enquires." Hotch left the room and JJ stood up to present the case. She handed out the case files and used the remote to switch on the screen.

"This is Kia Marshall. She's 13 and she went missing 2 months ago from her latest foster home. She's somewhat of a run away but her foster home figured there was something wrong when she didn't turn back up." JJ told the team, a picture of the young girl lit up on the screen. David Rossi, Derek and Spencer Reid all listened with open ears, but the clear sign of worry was evident on their faces.

"They waited 2 months, before reporting her missing?" Derek asked.

"No. Virginia P.D didn't link her to the case until now. They found CCTV footage of Kia getting into a black SUV."

JJ flicked the remote and a new slide came on showing 6 girls.

"This is Kelly Martin, Francesca Bride, Jade Mcpartlin, Harriet Blue, Kylie Anderson and Ally Hall. Ages ranging between 15 and 22. They have all been found dead in the past 3 months."

"No clear type. They're all different ages, race." Reid said, tapping his pen on the table. "It makes no sense."

"They were all killed in the same way, strangulation. They all show clear signs of torture and sexual assault. It also seems like they were kept underground." JJ told the team, all there faces showing signs that their brains were hard at work.

Hotch came back into the room at that moment, his face displaying signs of anxiety.

"I think Garcia and Prentiss have been abducted." Hotch said, his face stone cold. "I tracked their last known cell activity, they were last seen getting into a black SUV outside T.J'S. It was marked as a taxi."

"Wait. These victims were also last seen getting into a black SUV, marked as a taxi." JJ said, her eyes wide with concern.

"Surely, it can't be the same unsub! What would he want with 2 FBI agents when he's gone after young woman before?" Reid exclaimed.

The team all looked at each other, trying to figure out this confusing mess.

"Suicide mission? His end game?" Rossi piped up.

"Maybe. Right now we need to get as much information about this as we can. Reid, Rossi, you guys go and interview witnesses from the dead girls. JJ and Morgan, go to T.J'S and see if anyone saw the girls last night. I'll ring Kevin and update him, we're going to need a technical analyst."

Kia rolled over on the hard gravel, her back felt like it had a hundred blisters on it. She tried to will herself to a happy place but it wasn't working, she knew where she was and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon. She sat up and looked around the cellar, it was only a little lighter here in the daytime, sunlight bled through the cracks in the trapdoor. She saw that the new girls were up chatting, they didn't look like they'd had much sleep.

"Hey." Garcia said, she looked a little more chirpy this morning.

Kia smiled wearily at them both. She desperately wanted to run over to them, hug them and have them tell her everything would be okay. But she knew that was stupid, they didn't care about her, they were just trying to stay alive. Kia turned round and faced the wall. She didn't even want to look at them, she'd be the one dead next. She just had to wait. She felt someone behind her before she looked around, sure enough she turned and Emily had come to sit next to her. Garcia looked like she had lay down to take a nap, she guessed it must be easier for her to sleep when there's a little sunlight.

"Hey." Emily said, warily. "Can we talk?"

Kia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Why are you lying about your age?"

"I'm not!"

"Sure you are. I'm a FBI agent, I study behaviour for a living, nothing gets past me."

Kia looked shocked but knew she'd been caught out.

"You're from the FBI?"

"Yeah, Garcia works with me as well. Our team will be looking for us. Now how old are you really?"

"13."

"Oh sweetie. I bet you miss your parents."

"No. I'm in foster care. My parents are drug addicts. They don't give a toss about me."

Emily scooted up to lean against the wall.

"I'm sure someone must care about you." Emily refused to believe no one cared about this child, she saw evil everyday and thousands of children in foster care but she wanted to believe that if Kia survived this, they'd be someone waiting for her on the other side.

"No. So if I die down here, I don't care. There's nothing up there for me."

Kia refused to cry, there was no use in crying. But tears welled up in her eyes, no one had payed attention to her like this in forever.

"Don't talk like that Kia. We're gonna get out, my team will find us." Emily looked at the young girl and saw straight through her tough act. She could see there was a little girl crying to get out.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. Please leave me alone." Kia cried, tears escaping from her eyes. Her young face showed pain and anger. Emily got up and walked back over to Garcia. All she wanted to do was pull the young girl into a hug and tell her everything would be okay, but she did as she asked and left her alone. Kia lay down and turned to the wall, she wouldn't let them in, she refused. They would just be the same as the others, let her down and hurt her. She was better off on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Reid and David Rossi arrived at Kia Marshall's foster parents house. They thought this was a good place to start, if they knew more about Kia's background it could help them in their investigation. They knocked on the door and waited, then a woman that looked around 60 years old answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She said, her voice sounded defeated.

"Hi, I'm David Rossi, i'm from the FBI. This is Doctor Spencer Reid. I'm wondering if we can ask you a few questions about Kia Marshall?"

"Sure, come in." She opened the door wider and the 2 agents went in.

"I'm Michelle." She said, looking distraught. She led them into an open plan living room decorated in blues and greens. Michelle sat down but the agents stood waiting to be asked.

"Take a seat."

"Michelle, can you explain to us what happened with Kia?" Rossi asked, sitting down. Reid did the same.

"I've fostered Kia quite a few times now. I feel awful, ever since I found out the police were getting the FBI in and that Kia could have been abducted, I've felt terrible. She's a lovely girl, always willing to help out. She's had a very traumatic past and that's made her very unwell. She suffers with PTSD so it makes her impulsive at times. When she didn't come home I just thought she had run away again. I just thought the police would bring her back."

"Can you explain about her traumatic past?"

"I don't know much, you'll have to speak to Ms Dobbs, her social worker."

"When was the last time you saw Kia?" asked Reid.

"She'd gone out. She'd spend a lot of time at the library, she likes to read. She just didn't come home. That was 3 months ago."

"Thank you Michelle. That's really helpful. Is Kia's room still the way she left it?"

"Yes. Feel free to take a look. It's the one right at the top of the stairs."

Reid and Rossi went up to Kia's room and started looking around. Reid bagged up her diaries, deciding he'd read through them and see if they could get some answers as to who Kia was. Rossi looked through the doors, in the wardrobe and found nothing personal. Not so much as a picture. She was obviously a very lonely girl, Rossi thought feeling saddened. But he knew if Emily and Garcia were with her, they'd look after her.

Noises above the pit, let the girls know that the man was back. Kia started to shake in terror, as Emily looked over at the terrified girl.

"Kia, what does it mean when he comes back. What happens?" Emily asked urgently.

"He either comes to take one girl away to torture or he kills them." Kia said, fear lacing her tone. She tried to keep up her strong girl act but Emily and Garcia knew it was fake.

The trap door opened and the man threw a ladder down.

"Don't even fucking think about escaping." He shouted down. "Kia, get up here."

Kia didn't move, she stood rooted to the spot. She knew she needed to move or it would be worse. Alot worse.

"No. Take me instead." Emily shouted.

"Fuck you. It's Kia's turn. Get the fuck up here girl."

Kia looked over at Emily with tears in her eyes and started towards the ladder.

"No way, take me." Kia reached the bottom of the ladder and started climbing.

"Kia." Emily didn't know what to say, Garcia started sobbing. When Kia reached the top, she turned to look at the other girls.

"I'll be okay." She mouthed. The man grabbed Kia's arm and roughly pulled her up. He slammed the trap door shut and Emily and Garcia could hear Kia's cries as she was pulled away. Both girls let out their tears and Emily, in a fit of rage punched the wall.

"Ms Dobbs? Can we please have a word?" Rossi said. Him and Reid had arrived at the social services office to try and find more information about Kia Marshall. "I'm Agent Rossi and this is Doctor Reid."

"Sure, come through to my office." They all went into Ms Dobbs office and she motioned for them to take a seat.

"I presume you're here about Kia." She said, with a sad look on her face.

"Yes. Can you tell us more about Kia's background?" Reid asked.

"Kia's parents are drug addicts. She's been in and out the foster system since she was 5 years old but we completely removed her 2 years ago. Her parents didn't care about her. They used her to get drugs, they let drug dealers have sex with her so they could get their next fix. The poor thing is traumatised, i'm so saddened that this is happening to her."

"How was she as a person?"

"She was lovely and she's always trying to please people but she's sick. She has complex PTSD and self harms as a way to deal with the pain of her past. She also has anorexia."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"Of course not. But I guess her parents drug dealers might want her if they owe."

"Thank you."

Reid and Rossi exited the room and decided to travel back to headquarters to see if the others had any more information on who the unsub was. They knew they were running out of time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please." Kia sobbed, her hands and feet were tied to a chair. The rope burnt her arms as she tried to get free. "I'm not afraid of death." She tried to stay strong, tried to show him that she wasn't scared when in reality she was terrified. She couldn't stop thinking about Emily, how she wished she was here to help her.

"Shut up slut. I'm not going to kill you." The man said, as he stood at the front of a table. He looked like he had many tools spread out on the bench. "I'm just going to have a little fun with you."

The man approached Kia holding a screwdriver. He lifted her top up and traced the screwdriver over her stomach, Kia looked away in disgust and fear. He scratched the surface and blood trickled out. He grabbed her hair and smiled.

"You're pretty, I think I'll have fun with you." He laughed and Kia continued to sob.

He jammed the screwdriver into her stomach and Kia screamed.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening." Garcia muttered over and over again. "She's a child, a baby. This shouldn't be happening."

Emily and Garcia were both pacing around the underground pit, wondering what was happening to Kia. They had both become very fond of her, especially Emily. They couldn't even contemplate death. They were both in their own worlds, when they heard the familiar car pull up above. They both snapped out of their thoughts.

"Ssssh, listen." Emily said, and looked up at the trapdoor as it opened. The man threw in 2 brown sacks and they landed on the floor with a thud. He then lowered Kia in a makeshift stretcher, it didn't help much as she landed with quite a thud.

"What the fuck have you done to her?!" Emily screamed. Kia was half conscious. Blood seeped through her top and she looked like she'd taken quite a beating.

"Oh whatever." The man said in a mocking voice, he squatted so he could see into the pit more clearly. "Look after her. There's a first aid kit in one of the sacks. I like this one, I'd like to keep her around." He got up and slammed the trapdoor shut and it shook the pit.

"Kia." Emily said, shaking her gently. "Garcia, look in the sacks, find the first aid kit. See what there is." Garcia quickly looked through the sacks, while Emily tended to Kia.

"Can you hear me?" Emily was trying really hard not to cry, she couldn't bear this. She dealt with pain and death everyday but this was different, she felt a kind of motherly bond with Kia.

"Emily." Kia said weakly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetie. That man is the one who should be sorry." Emily said, stroking her hair. "Can I see what hes done to you?"

Kia nodded slightly. "He stabbed me in the stomach with a screwdriver and other stuff."

"Fuck. Garcia, anything useful?" Emily said whilst she pulled Kia's top up, she held her hand on the stab wound.

"Bandage, plasters, painkillers, saline, steri strips."

Emily tutted. She knew Kia needed a hospital, but it didn't look like that was going to be an option. She needed a blood transfusion, fluids, maybe even surgery. They had to do the best they could, with what they had and hoped it would be enough. Garcia knelt down opposite Emily with the stuff.

"It doesn't look too deep so I'm hoping this will be enough." Emily said, taking the saline and bandages. She looked up at Kia's face and saw she had gone a very worrying shade of grey. "Baby, you have to stay with me okay. You can't go to sleep."

Kia muttered something inaudible and opened her eyes.

Garcia took her hand in hers as Emily did what she could with the first aid items that they had. After half an hour, Emily was as happy as she was going to with the job she'd done.

"That's as good as I'm going to be able to get it. I'm so sorry." Emily said, defeat lacing her tone. "Let's get you a bit more comfortable."

"Thank you" Kia said. Garcia and Emily made Kia a better makeshift bed, before they let her sleep. They came back over to the sacks.

"We need to get out of here." Emily said, angrily. "I didn't want to say anything while Kia was awake, but that won't be any good for long. She needs a blood transfusion. She lost so much blood."

"Oh god, oh god." Garcia repeated over and over. "What the hell do we do?" Tears started streaming from Garcia's eyes.

"Penelope. Calm. Down." Emily said, grabbing hold of her hands. "We need to stay calm for Kia, she's a child and we're the adults. We need to find a way out."

Garcia straightened her back and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. After several minutes she opened her eyes and looked at Emily.

"Let's look in those bags. There's got to be something we can use to knock the ladder down and force the trapdoor open." Penelope said, with a determined look on her face.

Emily smiled at her.

"Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kia was a very unhappy girl." Reid said, with a little tear in his eye. He always got emotional with these sorts of cases. "It was really hard to read these." All the team were listening to his findings.

"All she wanted was somewhere to call home. He opened the diary to a page he had marked with a sticky note, and started to read.

 _I hate it here. I mean Michelle's nice and that, but it doesn't feel like home. It's just somewhere I am until social services decide they want to place me somewhere else. I don't want to talk or write or think about everything I've been through, it's too much. I can't open myself up to people for them to hurt me or judge me or put me somewhere else. I can't control my life, so I control my food. It helps me not think. I crave numbness. My parents didn't want me and neither does anyone else. I just wish I could die, but I stick around, desperately hoping that someone will come around and change things._

Reid finished reading the excerpt and everyone sat there silently.

"That's heartbreaking. I couldn't ever imagine hurting or abandoning Henry." JJ said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "And what, we find her and she goes back to her same old life. It's no life, she needs support. God knows, what they're going through right now."

"We have no leads." Hotch piped up, he was the only one who was composing himself. "He's clever. They're are no clues."

Kia Marshall opened her eyes and remembered where she was. She cringed as she tried to sit up.

"Hey baby, you're awake." Emily said, rushing over to her. She helped her sit up, leaning her against the cold damp wall. "How you feeling?"

"I'm in so much pain. My insides feel like they're being ripped out." She tried to hold back the tears. She noticed Garcia furiously working on something over the other side of the pit.

"What's going on?" Kia asked, trying to get a better look.

"Well, the guy gave us supplies to keep you alive and stupidly underestimated the power of the FBI's minds." Emily excitedly replied.

Kia looked away, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to her old life. There was nothing there for her, she didn't know what she wanted.

"Kia? Are you okay?" Concern laced her voice.

"I, er. Yeah." She stuttered.

Emily placed her hand on Kia's shoulder .

"Talk to me."

"I don't even know if I want to go back out there." Kia said, quietly. "No one wants me."

"Sweetie, there will be a family out there for you, you just haven't found them yet."

Kia turned her head to look at Emily, tears streaming down her face. Emily's heart ached for the young girl as she pulled her into a hug. She kissed the top of her head and fought her own tears back. Kia sobbed into Emily's chest.

"I promise sweetie. Everything's going to be okay. Ssssh."

"Guys!" Garcia shouted, interrupting Emily and Kia's moment. "We're good to go."

Emily shot up and Kia looked over to Garcia with an intrigued look in her eyes.

"Emily, you're probably best going up the ladder." Garcia said, producing what she'd been working on. It was a fish hook on a bit of rope. "It's not much, but I'm hoping it will unhook the ladder"

Emily rushed over and grabbed the fish hook from Garcia.

"I'll do it. I've got a good aim." Emily said, obviously desperate to get out. She knew Kia needed medical help and soon.

She positioned herself a short distance away from the trapdoor and threw the hook up. It missed. She tried again and it missed again.

"Thought you said you had a good aim?" Garcia said, panic evident in her voice. Emily tried again and it hooked itself onto the ladder, it fell down and it swung from back to front.

"Yes!" Emily shouted. Garcia proceeded to do a little happy dance and Kia chuckled.

"Kia, do you have any idea when the man might come back?" Emily asked, looking over at the girl.

"No, he could come back at any time. But I want to get out of here." Kia said, standing up wincing in pain.

"Don't get up yet, sweetie."

"No, we're going. I'm going to have to climb up there. Pain or no pain. I got this." She said, with a determined look on her face.

Emily nodded and started climbing up the ladder. When she got to the top, she pushed the trap door and luckily it opened without any trouble.

"Can't believe it's not locked." Garcia said. "He clearly underestimated us."

Emily popped her head out of the door and took a look around. They were in the middle of nowhere, woods surrounded them. There wasn't a soul in sight. Emily climbed out.

"Kia, you go next." Garcia said, helping her get onto the bottom of the ladder. Tears streamed down her face, presumably from the pain but she kept climbing until she reached the top and Emily helped her out.

"You okay?" Emily said, a worried look in her eyes. She knew that must of being extremely painful for the girl.

"Yeah, can we please just get out of here. I don't have a clue where we are. I'm scared."

Kia felt safe with the two agents. She felt for once in her life, someone actually cared about her.

Kia snapped out of her thoughts as Garcia climbed out the top of the trapdoor.

"Let's go girls. I don't fancy hanging around her for him to come and find out we've escaped." Garcia said. Emily could tell Garcia was scared but was trying to hold it together for Kia.

The 2 agents each took one of Kia's arms and starting walking.


End file.
